Finding Your Place
by killahxbunnay
Summary: Three girls zap back into the Warring Period, even more after them.They meet up with the DW characters, maybe even scare them off many times. How will they survive when only one knows Chinese? LXxOC
1. Chapter 1

**killahxbunnay: I don't own anything (unfortunately), Koei owns all of Dynasty Warriors, everyone. I own myself, and technically everyone else :). I don't own any Chinese weaponry.**

**Alrighty then! Since that's out of the way, enjoy the story! **

**------------------------**

"Hey! Let me be Lu Xun!" Cried out a red haired 12 year old. She held up the black controller then huffed and went to go get some food seeing the game already start from the first player. At the moment, the first player (whom also seemingly had red hair) had been playing Sun Jians side of Wu. In her mind, yeah, that was her goal at the moment. Beat Sun Jians side of the story, and get Sun Ce! But… unfortunately, Sun Ce was not available to musou mode.

Small porcelain fingers twitched at the controller. "WHAT!?"

She'd been playing dynasty warriors 6 for about five hours trying to get everyone in Wu finished… apparently it got her nowhere. "Stupid Sun Jian! Old fart doesn't know how to fight properly…" The girl muttered to herself rubbing the side of her brown eyes and moving her bangs back.

Sighing in a frustrated manner, she re-started the game and went back to musou mode and started to pick her character as the other younger girl came down.

"Can I play as Lu Xun now?" She asked, yet again. The older one only figured she liked Lu Xun is because she thought Liu Bei was a crazy old coot. In the last game with Sun Shang Xiang, she had to watch over him. And when she did, Liu Bei ran in circles, ran into fights he'd die in, and ran away immediately after she started to fight battles and attack the Wu forces.

Nodding, they started the new round. Their strategy? Split up and meet up where Cao Cao was. The younger one would go ahead of her, attack some main bosses, while the eldest was trailing behind as a strategist.

All of her plans had some kind of strategy behind it, even if it was just attacking a small fort with a hundred people in it, there'd be a strategy for all of the people.

"YES!" "FINALLY!" The two yelled as the screen showed 'Wu Victory' on the screen and the two high fived quickly and got their stats.

"Ah, Rachael mines not leveling up anymore." Said the younger sibling as the one named Rachael looked over through dark auburn bangs. "Good! You're already at level 50, I don't think Lu Xun needs to be stronger than that."

Yes, we trained Lu Xun first and foremost. Why? Because he had the most kick ass attacks and he would be of most help when they used level one characters and needed back up quickly and didn't want to die. Simple as that.

Whisking her head around, Rachael's eyes narrowed in confusion then shook her head. "Megan, did you hear that? Something went 'Boo'." The more red haired sibling looked over and rose a blonde eyebrow at her older sister in confusion and thinking she was even more strange than Liu Bei (sorry Liu Bei fans!).

Getting up and turning the Xbox 360 off and setting her white controller on the platform, Rachael shook her head. "Never mind, probably just the air conditioner or something down here."

Megan watched her in oddity as Rachael walked back up the stairs and shut the den door, continuing to the second floor and plopping down on her bedroom floor looking at her peach pink walls with posters and calendars filling the space.

Picking up a small band of coins, she looked through them carefully at each dulling bronze coin. Only three of them were still bronze, and staying bronze for that matter. They were old coins from China, from the Asian Festival last year. Back then, all of them were a mucky old bronze, now three of the seven were perfectly bronze, shined in the light when you moved them back and fourth.

"There was something down there…" Murmured Rachael quietly grasping the coins in her hand then putting the link on her white wood desk and turning off the lights and climbing into bed. "Hmp, we'll see though."

Turning over, she quickly fell asleep dreaming of Dynasty Warriors 6 and all of the fun-der-ful weapons that they had to use back then, because, lets face it. China was just really smart in weaponry way back when and everyone else was just using sticks and twigs to fight with people. Probably not, but hey, thats what dreams are for.

_Hah, perfect._

_You think it'll work?_

_It has to, everything's planned out perfectly. Just watch my followers, it will work surely._

_---------------------------------_

**killahxbunnay: okay, first chapter. Oooooo. Really short considering this is me we're talking about... At the moment I'm getting all the pairings sorted out so… It's difficult…**

**:) So just trying to get everyone around and stuff, based off Dynasty Warriors 6 because thats the only one of the series I have unfortunately...**

**If I mistake anyone's personality, PLEASE tell me it bugs me so when I do that. So just say in the comments "OMG HE DOESN'T ACT LIKE THAT" or whatever. I mean if I say I'm mocking them, then... yeah, you can freak out whatever.**

**OH! And REALLLLLLLLLLLLYYY Sorry Liu Bei fans, he's cool and all, but, he was crazy that one time... You all know what I'm talking about.**

**Alrighty, wait for chapter two!**

**Fighting!**


	2. 没有！

**killahxbunnay: so yeah! Second chapter! Probably going to take me longer to write this all out (considering I want it to be longer than the other one), but every chapter has a main story person! Like the game. … I'm already stealing from them.**

**I don't own anyone, tears all around.**

**-------Let's have some fun!---------**

_**Hyah!**_

_**Ahhhh!! You shall pay for this!**_

_**Yeah right! You can't even hit me once!**_

_**T-That's not true!**_

Opening my eyes slightly, the sun beat down past my bangs into my vision as my eyes squinted in annoyance. Looking at my surroundings, I found out that I had apparently been dreaming and I was in an area… that really smelt like rotting flesh. Haha, rotting flesh, yeah right.

Looking at where the 'people' were yelling, two, and what appeared to be, soldiers were fighting with staffs and making taunts at each other. Really bad taunts might I add.

Sitting up and rubbing my head, I felt like I had a massive head injury. You could say hang over, but, hey, I can't remember what hangovers are like from when I was a baby. But that's not important at the moment, no. Have to keep my head in where I landed.

"Hey! Girl!" One yelled as I looked over, still squinting from the light, and pointing at myself as he nodded a 'yes' immediately.

He motioned for me to come over, so I did, cautiously though. I mean they had staffs for gods sake, they could knock me out or give me a splinter! _Oh the humanity_!

Walking closer though, I noticed they had a royal red color on with small, very detailed, designs on them. "Where are you from? And **what** are you wearing?" One asked raising a dark eyebrow at me looking at my Kalahari hoodie and Hello Kitty boxer shorts.

Looking at myself, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. _Well no duh I look like a crazy person, I'm wearing Hello Kitty boxer shorts and a too big sweat shirt with a pink elephant on the front!_

"Ah, she looks kind of like that one girl from earlier! You know, the one in the long pants and the short sleeved shirt?" The top-knotted soldier told the other soldier as he paused for a minute and made an 'ah' sound at the top-knotted soldier. "You're right!"

Blinking and watching them discuss this 'other person' I thought for a second. _Who else could be here that's like me? The only person who could be like me is…_

The soldiers stared at me as I was making hand gestures to myself while thinking. "Um, miss." Tapping my shoulder bravely, I snapped my head over and had a dazed off in another world look at them as some of them wondered if I even had a brain.

Most people wonder that.

Watching them and blinking, I mumbled a what. "Do you know someone with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and freaks out?" They asked as I thought for a minute putting all those details in with everyone I ever knew. Which wasn't that many, but hey, all of my friends are somewhat hyper in their days!

"Was she about my height?" "Yes." I felt like laughing right then and there. Tamara was running around here, in my dream, probably hyper and attacking some poor citizen if need be.

As they pointed which way she went, I followed where that was as they mumbled something about Shu or Wei planning something against them and using us as a confused target. I shrugged it off, maybe they were crazy. But then again, this was my dream! Not some crazy alternative.

Walking down the, many…. Many…. Many… stairs, I finally got outside wherever I was and took a breath of fresh air, then sat on my knees tired. That was a LOT of stairs ok!? Whoever made those stairs must've cracked their head by jumping off a five story building.

Yeah, that's my new theory of all giant staircases leading up to one stupid door. I didn't even know whose stupid door it was! Maybe I should've asked… That would've been good to know where I was at the moment. Brag about my dream, totally.

Finally having my eyes adjusted to the light, I walked down about five hundred more stairs until finally reaching the bottom step of the entire palace area!

"Hey! Who's that?!" Some guard screamed pointing, at you guessed it, me. Running back up the five hundred something stairs, the effin door was closed. CLOSED! Someone up there hated me or they just wanted to see me squirm like a fish on land.

Banging on the door I felt like I was in one of those horrible horror films. You know, the ones where the people seemingly can't get away but when they least expect it they get saved? Yeah, well, that's not going to happen. Why? Because when you banged on the door you could hear the lock.

Yep. Whoever was in there didn't like that I mocked their stairs.

Feeling the cold blade of a sword against my neck and the sting of blood rolling down my neck slowly, I mentally tried to meditate, I really did, but having a sword to your neck makes you not think about staying calm. More of 'omfg why' thoughts.

_I can't feel things in a dre-… wait…_

"Who are you!" The person behind me demanded as I tried to look who it was, but it was my blind spot back there. All I knew is that they wore red clothing and they were pretty tan for how the sun was. But then again, **I wasn't supposed to even be here**.

They asked again, but I really was trying to think of a good name. "Tang LeQin!" I blurted out, immediately using my name given to me in my high school Chinese class as a translation. Hah, if they believed that I would meditate for twelve hours, even if I fell asleep!

"Happy String Instrument?" The person asked in an amused tone. Yeah, Le meant happy and Qin meant String Instrument… joy…

I nodded slightly at his comment as he moved his hooked sword. "No one with that name can be from Wei. So, what brings you to Wu then."

Turning my head slightly, I saw black feathers. _Oh hell no._

"A-ah! What brings me here? Ah… I heard there was really good noodles here and the army was great!" I said trying to think of something really quickly, which apparently was a joke to Gan Ning.

A small huff came from the punk-like pirate as I looked at the sky in sadness and wonder of who the hell was all in this messed up place with myself, apparently Tamara was already in Wu but whom else… And where could I get some noodles…

--------I...I've lost!--------

**killahxbunnay: awesome! Second chapter out! 1,207 words! Hellz yah! Aha, my first chapter was only 700 somethin words.**

**唐乐琴 ****is the name, my given name in Chinese, and yes it seriously does mean Happy String Instrument. It's a sad world when your named a string instrument…**

**Next Chapter tomorrow (today) hopefully! Its 2 am and I don't know why I'm still up!**


	3. 梦

**killahxbunnay: Chapter three! Woo! For all whom do not know, ****梦 ****means 'dream'… and no I REALLY don't know why I named it dream, but, sue me why don't you?**

**I'd REALLY like to thank PyroMystic for reviewing when I only have two chapters out :) That made my day. ****谢谢！谢谢你。**

**On with the third chapter hm?**

**---------------------------------------**

"And over there is Liang C- are you even listening to me any more, kid?" I really wasn't paying attention to Gan Ning anymore. He had been rambling on and on about some of the Wu soldiers, the strange girly-man Zhang He, and eventually before more introductions, he started talking about how he was the bravest of Wu in the battle of Chi Bi a while back. In reality, I didn't want to hear any more of this. It was nice to shut him up in the game by pushing A.

_So where is my A button now?!_

Nodding as if I was intensely listening, I just continued to follow Gan Ning like a lost puppy. "Well, well, someone found a follower. Poor girl." Said a seemingly familiar voice, which suddenly clicked. A guy with a purple outfit with a dull red walked up with his hair tied up in a high pony tail. He also had some circles hanging off a belt…

"That's Ling Tong, snarky and I had to save his ass before when only thirty people surrounded him!" Gan Ning mocked as Ling Tongs face turned red in anger and frustration with the pirate boy. It was amusing to me, and maybe some other people in the camp, but Gan Ning was creating himself a fish grave while he was mocking the girly man, I mean… Ling Tong.

Yes. Totally what I meant.

Even if Ling Tong would have started a fight, I just started walking away aimlessly because I didn't want to start my own fight for biting off soldiers heads for asking why I, a whimpy girl, was even in the camp. I really found that amusing in a horrible way, because Sun Shang Xiang was one of their leaders, and yet she fought. Ah~ If I ever met her…

"Excuse me." A higher voice asked as I mumbled a 'what' softly, not really in the happy mood to give people the advice they needed. Oh if only my corner of woe was here.

The figure shifted uncomfortably as the shadow followed their ever movement showcasing what they might plan. "Do you know where a girl with brown hair is? She left this… device, with our caravan."

Looking up I saw a red MP3 wave in my face as my eyes dully watched the MP3 shine in the sunlight magnificently. The soldiers too joined me in watching the MP3, not knowing what it was or what they were to do with it.

Nodding, I took the MP3 and put it in my pocket next to my iPod, yes I carry around my iPod everywhere, it becomes a habit after you go to a noisy school.

The tween smiled brightly and bowed then ran off, my best guess, to get back to her family and continue traveling the caravan way of life. Why do I guess that, well, all thanks to history books dear scho-yeah, I've got to stop ranting to myself.

"Hey! Where'd you run off to pipsqueak!" Gan Ning asked hitting my back jokingly and chuckling, while I just fell over wondering what kind of breakfast he ate. I mean REALLY, no one is that strong while hitting someone's back this early in the morning, even be able to kill someone this early is crazy!

Puffing a cheek out and getting up poking Gan Ning's chest plate and glaring at him, almost the same height. "Look here Jingle Pirate Bird." "Gan Ning." "WHATEVER! I'll call you what I like! Anyway! I'm NOT a kid, and I most definitely am NOT a pipsqueak!"

It's true, I was the 'average' height for women: 5'8''. But I was slowly shrinking… Yeah, go figure. How do you shrink by drinking four cups of milk a day, you're me, that's how.

The punk-pirate smirked as his ears slightly twitched, which was odd anyway you looked at it. "Hm, so you can stick up for yourself can't you." He said patting me on the head like a little kid as now I figured why Ling Tong could be easily riled up by this guy, I would've shut him up in a heartbeat!

Mumbling under any chance of being heard, I immediately squealed when Gan Ning started **literally** dragging me through the dirt to wherever he wanted to go! Gah, when I get a weapon, he'll be the first to loose a finger…

Not that I didn't enjoy being dragged and all, I didn't want to keep up with this 'Gan Ning Tour of Doom' any longer. He would probably take me to Shu and Wei if I had a weapon to fight with! Then just let me aid him while attacking Cao Cao or Liu Bei. Or even worse, Lu Bu.

I don't have that much of a death wish on my mind to be fighting against Lu Bu. The only person who does is probably the same person who would run into a battle with Sima Yi with a silly little twig and expecting it to defeat Sima Yi by just standing there and doing nothing. I admit, that would be quite fun until someone, and you, gets stabbed with finger nails going through your body.

See what I mean? Total death wish.

Well but Liu Beis kind of wea-

"Gah!" I shouted tripping over a very nicely placed rock in the middle of the path as Gan Ning wasn't even around anymore! "What the effin pumpkins!" I shouted to the heavens, getting up and dusting myself off swearing how I'd kill Gan Ning if I found him.

Looking around, shaking my fist in the air my eyes grew narrow by the second. "JUST WAIT TILL I FIND YOU!" I screamed, which in reality, my scream only sounds like a yell with a cracked voice. It's pretty pathetic at times.

Continuing through the camp, I looked in a few tents being curious to what they had in their tents in ancient times. But then, I spotted the biggest tent of all making my eyes sparkle in happiness and my jaw drop in amazement and overfilling with curiosity that lead my feet over to the large tent.

Shuffling quietly by the tent wall, my mind told me to go closer, but my heart told me to just put my ear towards the front of the tent where the opening was. Yes, I have no conscience when it comes to snooping into other peoples business, especially about a giant tent.

Smiling to myself, I leaned up to the tent quietly and leaned against one of the ropes to make sure I wouldn't fall in or anything. That would be kind of awkward since I have no idea what's going on in there.

"_Ah! That's a brilliant idea, attacking from the south east behind the river, no one would suspect it!" _

"_Thank you, Master Lu Meng."_

"_Those fools from Shu will never know what hit him, I like it."_

Staring at the edge of the nearest rope and seeing ever small detail, I felt like someone had put Buddha back on Earth and I was able to follow him and ask him as many questions as my little heart desired and he wouldn't mind at all, not that he really would but, either way!

Grinning like an idiot, I put my eye by the small opening in the tent catching a glimpse of golden fabric and small feathers pushed together with brown hair behind it clashing perfectly together. Soon the figure turned as tan skin was showing on their face as I snapped out of my daze and tried to act natural.

Which was me randomly walking away from the tent.

Yeah, _no ones _gonna suspect that.

As a flap of a tent side opened and closed, I continued on my walk towards the sunset that was blocked by about thirty rows of tents. Sometimes, people just want to test you that much where they'll put tents in your way to block you.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out as I looked back to see…

-----------------------------------------

**killahxbunnay: Alrighty! Third chapter done with 1,400 words on the story (not including this) so WOO! Sadly, only a few people were in this one. Why? Because I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger that's why.**

**Ummm, I don't really know if there was any Chinese in there… there so wasn't… but, there will be in future chapters! Because unlike a lot of stories, not everyone magically knows Chinese.**

**-sighs- ANYWAY! Yeah! Third chapter! Woot, next one will be out soon if my teachers are nice and give no reports this weekend.**

**Also I have a Gan Ning Christmas Song Special coming up around Christmas! XD All thanks to my friend. And a Musical DW thing... Yeah~**

**Comment your thoughts!**

**唐樂琴**


	4. 示

**killahxbunnay: Aha! Fourth chapter out! It's named ****示 ****which means 'omen'. Why is it named omen? Well maybe if you just scroll down you'll find out.**

**I mean just maybe.**

**:) English talking is bolded. Cause I finally got the language border in there all thanks to China and the United States learning system.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads! You know who you are, give yourself a cookie.**

**I don't own anything and I never will until I go to sleep and believe I rule the world.**

**------------------------------------------- Boo**

"Yes?" I asked before getting tackled in a glomp-ish way. "**Rach**!" Screamed the person hugging me to my own death, hah, ironic.

Pushing the person off, I looked over to see an old, well now in China 'ally', for years. "**Tam**!" I shouted surprised she found her way through China in such… time.

Turning me and pointing to two older men, Tamara huffed. "**Translate**!" She said immediately as she pushed me over as bait, even if she did follow after, they could stab me first if they really wanted to!

"Um… Ok. What'd she do?" I asked as the two got closer, and I felt like killing one and hugging the other as they got into my line of vision, allowing me to see who they were. As for Tamara, she can just stand and wait till I translate for a penny.

Gan Ning grinned. "Pipsqueak! You're not lost!" He said as I wished my newest nickname would just vanish and Gan Ning couldn't talk anymore. "She snuck into the camp." The tanner one said explaining as I told Tamara what they said… In English of course. Though I was tempted to talk in Japanese just to bug her even more.

"**What!? No! They're retarded soldiers chased me here!**" Tamara yelled franticly as I hit my head with the palm of my hand making an echoing whap noise. Muttering, I told them what Tamara had said… only leaving out the retarded part…

Gan Ning rose an eyebrow as the feathered teen nodded at the story. "She… doesn't understand Chinese." I explained using my hands with an awkward look on my face from just saying that. After that, I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck and bowed my head in apology that they had to put up with this.

Well, I don't care if Gan Ning does. But Lu Xun, no. He's not going to be bothered by problems of my friend calling their soldiers retarded. Only soldiers who run into battle with a twig are either hyper or mentally dead.

"Ah, then may I ask for you to help with another person we've found?" Lu Xun asked looking over as I rose an eyebrow suspiciously of what he had just said. Because if my ears were going dead, then someone make me deaf now! _Another_ person!? If I have to translate I better be getting 2 pennies an hour or Jingle Pirate Bird **will** pay.

So, I just nodded in response as I followed him with Tamara and Gan Ning trailing behind. Gan Ning was happily quiet, while Tamara was asking me over, and over what Lu Xun was saying until I half yelled the answer and she laughed patting my shoulder. You know, this reminds me of a certain someone…

Lu Xun stopped before a smaller tent and motioned that this was it. It wasn't as fascinating as the giant tent he had come out of earlier, but who was in side?! It was eating my insides out and driving me even more insane than I already could be. It could be anyone!

… Ok, not anyone. Especially not Lu Bu or Cao Cao for that matter. They could have known I secretly but openly make fun of them and kill me right there! Well… Cao Cao wouldn't, but Lu Bu would!

And I do NOT have a death wish to meet with either of them… well Cao Cao is a life death wish but still…

"**I demand you tell me in English why I'm here!**" Blinking, I pushed past Lu Xun and Gan Ning the Jingle Pirate Bird and strutted into the tent with Tamara following me like a lost puppy in need of a home. Yeah, goodie for me, I get to translate more... I really need to charge for that.

"Let her go you idiots .**What's up Amanda?**" I said in my awesomely good Chinglish. But the only thing about my Chinglish is that I keep my tones from Chinese onto my English when I do that at my random moments. The soldiers looked at Lu Xun whom nodded in approval to my demand. They let go of the girl named Amanda and bowed apologetically, soon walking out of the tent.

So that left me, Amanda, Gan Ning, Tamara, and Lu Xun all in a tent 'alone'. Not that I didn't mind. I was with two awesome friends, Lu Xun, and there was Chinese stuff!

Hah, you thought I'd say something nice about Gan Ning, but no.

"**Hey Rachael! I'm guessing that you know where we are as well, right?**" Said Amanda dusting off the invisible dust from her shoulders. Nodding, I motioned over to Tamara whom was looking through the scrolls on the shelf… before they fell over on her and making it a scroll mountain Tamara burial ground.

Shaking my head trying not to laugh, I scratched the side of my cheek. "**That's Tamara, she's my friend from Wisconsin.**" Amanda nodded, also trying to hold back a laugh at the semi-humor scene before her and pondering if she should help un-bury Tamara from her scroll grave, or to poke around the tent to see if there was any sign of Shu nearby.

Tapping Lu Xun's shoulder while my friends were busy, he looked over and turned around on his heel just killing my inner fangirl to go even crazier than it could possibly already. And you'd really have to get up early to pass that level of fangirl-ism.

"Do you know where the town is compared to here?" I asked as Lu Xun opened his mouth to speak when Tamara poked her head out of the scrolls. "**Ask him if there's any food around here! I'm starving!**"

Looking over and throwing a pebble at her head, I muttered really wondering if I should ask Lu Xun if they had food here. Of course they did! It was a camp! Every camp has food somewhere or they'd all starve and die before the battle even started. But I wasn't about to ask that, or even comment on it. She can ask when she learns Chinese.

Lu Xun had a confused look to what Tamara was saying as I shook my head and waved my hands slightly. "Ignore her, she's just being herself." And as if on cue, Tamara asked again and tugged on the back of my pant leg, still in the scroll pile of 'doom' as Amanda was trying not to laugh, but it was hard not to laugh.

Even if she was hungry as well, the only time she would do that is if Lu Bu was the past person on Earth knowing where the food was all stolen to.

Yeah, he'd be a goner if he didn't speak up and tell where the food is, no one hogs all the food for themselves or someone will perish.

"The nearest city? Ah that'd be He Fei." Lu Xun said nodding then pausing for a second in thought of the fact of He Fei's part. "But… I wouldn't suggest you go there! Even if it is it's not safe at the moment so-"

Nodding in agreement, I looked back at Amanda and Tamara who were chatting about Lu Bu having three cats all named fluffy or something around that. "Alright, thanks. **Come on you two, I have a plan!**" I said happily walking out as the two exchanged confused looks.

"**You know what this plan is?**" Amanda asked, wondering about what this plan might be. "**Nope. But if I know plans, this will be one random plan!**" Tamara said enthusiastically while following, happily wondering what disastrous plan I had in mind.

Sneaking into the large tent that I fancied so much, we all sat down on once side of the small wooden table and chairs with no legs. "**Ok.**" I started out as Tamara got up after I started and stretched. "**Ah that was a productive meeting!**" She said as Amanda and I laughed then Amanda slammed a fist down jokingly.

"**We need more troops in the south! We're not weak enough already as it is!**" She said as we were having a laughing fit, until we finally got down to planning what we really were going to start planning.

"**Ok… You two can head off to Shu. And I can put down some words for you, just do not mix them up. I can stay in Wu and make sure only Wei people die.**" I suggested as a few heads shook in agreement.

Tamara put her head on the palm of her hand thinking. "**Only Wei, we'll have to be careful then when we team up!**" She said as Amanda nodded in agreement, because we all know they LOVE to team up countless times. "**Yeah, if one of us does go along with, we should make sure that they know who not to fight.**"

"**Exactly!**" Tamara said as I nodded solemnly. "Ok. **Here, this'll get you over to Shu.**" I said handing out a few gold coins as they both looked at me wondering where I got this until Tamara gasped. "**You stole these didn't you!**"

I chuckled evily then laughed, shaking my head as we all laughed some more. "**It was for the good of the cause.**"

Getting up, we all walked out and said 'goodbye's shortly and I got to do what I was best at in the game: Stealing other peoples horses for the good cause of whatever I thought it to be.

Hey, they had it coming! Liu Bei stole my horse about twenty times in the game and now if I was in Shu I would repay the favor by stealing his horse when he needs it most. Hah. We'll see how far he runs in circles then.

"**Bye!**" "**Good Luck!**" "**Don't eat anything purple!**" We all shouted… Well Tamaras was more random than both and I really felt bad that Lu Bu was where she was going. If she even bugged him once he's going to turn her into a bloody pulp… but Amanda will keep her in track… hopefully…

"Ah, pipsqueak your friends leaving? Too bad huh." Gan Ning said, mysteriously appearing by my side like he always seems to as I looked over with an annoyed look as Gan Ning rose an eyebrow at my expression. "What's wrong with you?"

Gritting my teeth I started beating up on Gan Ning. "YOU! YOU LET ME TRIP OVER A ROCK AND PROBABLY BREAK MY HEAD, YOU HIT MY BACK MAKING ME FALL OVER, AND ANOTHER THING!" I yelled as he was just barely taking all of this physical abuse from me.

"What!" He asked, finally getting annoyed of my antics as well. "Where do you get those feathers from?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**killahxbunnay: Ahhhh~ I know its really random but, hey, I warned y'all. If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as that.**

**1,880 words! Woot! I'm going about 200-400 words more each chapter XD (even though it really is a bugger when I have to do that).**

**Notes on the next chapter, there WILL be Chinese PinYin! So that means more work for these small notes, joy to my world. I wonder if I should have a word of the day… Ok I will.**

"**它" means 'it'. Pronounced "Ta-h". Not to be confused with** 他**，**她**　which mean he or she :)**

**Until next chapter whenever I get around to it**

**唐樂琴**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone who reads this, this story has been discontinued and will be deleted within a matter of days, so, please refer to the revised story "Fire Isn't Always a Scary Thing". Thank you and happy reading.

-kxb


End file.
